Worth It
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Six months after finding his godson, Sirius Black and his new family perform a blood adoption ritual so that no one can separate them. (Repost from my old account, (Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts.)


**Title:** Worth It  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize. I do, however, own the names of Hermione's parents, Caspian and Hiromi Granger, and Ichigo's owl, Tsuku.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** mentions of child abandonment and neglect; past miscarriage; female Ichigo  
**Series:** Shoot the Moon  
**Fandoms:** _Harry Potter_ and _Bleach_  
**Characters:** Sirius Black; Isshin, Masaki and Ichigo Kurosaki; Harry Potter (Haru Kurosaki); mentions of Caspian, Hiromi and Hermione Granger; James and Lily Potter; the Malfoys; several unnamed goblins; an unnamed Gringotts healer; and the unnamed Headmaster of the Japanese magic school  
**Summary:** Six months after finding his godson, Sirius Black and his new family perform a blood adoption ritual so that no one can separate them.  
**Word Count:** 1,256

**Author's Note:** So, I have another story in the works where Ichigo, Haru and a several of their friends and family go to Hogwarts. Ichigo and Haru know a lot more about the magical world than the others think they do, and I wanted to show how that came about. I'm not entirely thrilled with this 'shot, but I like it well enough. Anyway, let me know what you think.

**Edit: **So, I had originally posted this a while ago, over on my other account. However, as I was working on later pieces to the 'verse, I began completely revamping the 'verse and who was related to whom. As a result, I decided to rewrite this, and the other pieces, and repost them under my new account.

This is the first piece that has any major revisions. I love Karin and Yuzu, but they didn't really fit into where I wanted to go with the 'verse, so I made the decision to eliminate them from the 'verse. Therefore, this 'shot is different in that the younger Kurosaki twins are no longer present in the story. I also made some stylistic changes, such as word choice and sentence structure. The overall plot of the 'shot is the same, but the details are different. Let me know what y'all think.

Fae

* * *

30 July 1987  
Sirius Black was sitting in a room in the Japanese branch of Gringotts, the day before the twins' birthday, preparing for an adoption ritual.

It had been six months since he had managed to track his godson down. Over those months, he had become very close to Masaki and Isshin. They had welcomed him into their family. Both of their children loved him and he doted on Ichigo just as much as he did his godson.

The rest of their family had been wonderful as well. Hiromi, Caspian and Hermione were frequent visitors to Karakura, now that the two families were aware of magic and had a fully grown wizard down the street. Sirius had created a floo connection between the Granger's house and his own so that they could travel freely between the two.

Even the other members of the family had welcomed him. He had only seen them once or twice, but he had enjoyed his time with them.

Over the six months he had been living in Japan, he had shared everything he knew about the Wizarding World with Masaki, Isshin, Caspian and Hiromi. Eventually Isshin had shared about his past as a shinigami, explaining what that would mean for the kids.

After discussing it as a family, Sirius, Masaki and Isshin had decided to go through the ritual they were now preparing for. Not only would this make Haru a Kurosaki by blood, the variation of the ritual they were doing would make both Haru and Ichigo Blacks by blood as well.

Sirius had never been more thrilled to be a Black. He had hated it growing up, but now the fact that he was a Black was what would allow this to happen, without alerting James and Lily. Normally, the fact that Haru was the Potter Heir meant that they would need James' permission to perform the ritual.

The Black family library had a variation that allowed for a child to keep their original biological makeup, while adding in DNA from the adoptive parents as well. For Ichigo, this meant she would be the daughter of Masaki, Isshin and Sirius. For Haru, this meant that he would be the son of all three of them, as well as James and Lily.

Sirius suspected that Ichigo would gain magic from him, while Isshin believed that Haru would gain shinigami powers from him. Additionally, Masaki said that Haru would also likely pick up any hidden powers from her side of the family as well.

Sirius also had another surprise up his sleeve. On his last visit to Gringotts, he had changed the Black family charter so that females could inherit the title. He had done this for a specific reason, planning for the ritual even then.

Ichigo had been born a few hours before Haru and Sirius suspected that meant Magick would consider her the firstborn twin after the ritual was completed. He had changed the charter so that she could be his Heir. Originally he was going to make Haru his Heir, but Ichigo had more of an interest in politics than Haru did, which was had always been the main focus of the Black family, while the Potters had focused more on various business ventures.

Either way Magick decided, it would keep the Malfoys away from his family's title and fortune.

The attending goblins finally left the circle and the ritual began. The ritual itself didn't take very long- only about thirty minutes- but the transformations afterwards took longer.

When the lights finally dissipated from around the children, the adults were unsurprised to find that Ichigo's appearance hadn't changed much. The only difference was that she had gained Sirius' grey-blue eyes, while keeping Masaki's hair and Isshin's facial structure.

Haru, on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. He still had black hair, but it had straightened, losing most of the unmanageable quality that signified Potter hair, while also gaining several red highlights from Masaki. His eyes were a striking mix of Lily's green and Sirius' grey-blue, and his facial structure took on more of Isshin's qualities.

While he was still clearly a Potter, he no longer looked like a mini James and would easily be overlooked if they ever went back to England.

A healer came in and ran a few diagnostic tests. Once she had reassured the anxious parents that the children were okay, she performed the tests to see what the power levels looked like.

Haru had been a strong wizard prior to the ritual and that hadn't changed much. Instead he gained a high level of rieatsu. Isshin explained that it would probably leave him at the equivalent of a ranked shinigami in the Gotei 13, but that he would most likely never make it to Lieutenant or Captain.

Likewise, Ichigo had had very high rieatsu levels before the ritual. Those had increased some, and Isshin said that she would easily have a Captain's strength. She had also gained a large amount of magic from Sirius.

Overall, the tests indicated that Haru would be the stronger wizard, while Ichigo would be the stronger shinigami.

A blood test revealed that Magick considered them twins. To Sirius' initial surprise, Ichigo was tested as having the Dark oriented core while Haru had the Light. After thinking about it, however, Sirius realized that it made sense. Ichigo definitely had more of a warrior nature than Haru.

His other prediction came true, though, and Ichigo was recognized as the eldest and Heir to both himself and Isshin, while Haru remained the Potter Heir. Sirius, Isshin and Ichigo went through the steps to officially recognize her as the Heir to both the Kurosaki and Black families, then the family of five left the bank.

Two weeks ago, Haru had been admitted to the local school of magic. When the Headmaster heard about the ritual that they were going to be performing, he gave Ichgio a standing invitation as well, just in case she gained magic during the ritual.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for school supplies for the twins. Sirius also bought each of them an owl for their birthday.

Haru chose a beautiful snowy owl that he named Hedwig, while Ichigo chose a spotted eagle owl that she named Tsuku, after the Japanese moon god.

By the time they returned home, even the adults were worn out. Just before heading upstairs, Ichigo darted in and gave Sirius a hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Siri," she whispered, disappearing before he could respond.

He watched her go, a fond smile on his face. He knew she hadn't been talking about Tusku.

She had been fiercely protective of the slightly younger Haru ever since meeting him at the orphanage. It had gotten even worse after Masaki miscarried about a year after Haru's adoption. At that point, Ichigo had talked her parents into allowing her to pretend to be a boy so that she could better protect her brother. She had been very vocal about her concerns of letting Haru go off to a different school where she couldn't protect him, so Sirius coming into their lives had been a dream come true for her.

The shinigami powers wouldn't be fully released until after she died, which meant that they were more or less useless in protecting her brother. The magic she had gained, however, was something that she would be starting to use in September. It was also something that wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been for Sirius.

For the first time in over two years, Sirius was glad that his ex-best friends had abandoned their son. The look on Ichigo's face at the knowledge that she would be able to keep up with her brother had definitely been worth it.


End file.
